


Two ghosts

by Lilymarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of Liam, mentions of Niall, mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilymarie/pseuds/Lilymarie
Summary: Louis knew he messed up, but will Harry ever forgive him?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Two ghosts

It had been years since they talked face to face alone, and Louis could feel himself shaking. He knew releasing the songs meant releasing his feelings, but was he ready to let himself be vulnerable like this? 

He wanted to shake himself, it was Harry, he knew he could always be vulnerable in front of Harry. He remembered the night it ended, remembered how he didn’t talk it out. He was so scared, they were getting yelled at for so much as looking at each other, he had no idea what it meant to find your soulmate, and he just wanted to be free from it all. Unfortunately that meant being free from Harry, but he did it anyways. 

He sat at that table and told him it wasn’t going to work, told him that they were too young, they didn’t know what they were doing. He convinced himself it would be better this way, but it had been hell. He just wanted his best friend, needed him. He ruined his chances and hurt Harry, and that would be his biggest mistake to date. 

Louis was always on guard but stepping into the room, seeing him sitting down, god looking like a grown man, not the sixteen year old he fell in love with, he was defenseless to the emotions overwhelming him. 

He sat slowly in the chair across from him. “Hi Lou.” When did his voice get so deep, when did he grow up, why wasn’t he there? 

“Hi Hazza..” he said softly. Why did he call him there, dammit he was freezing up. He asked Niall, he asked Liam, hell even asked Zayn, he practice this speech a million times, lost sleep over it, and now he was freezing. 

“I-I know you’re probably angry..I wouldn’t blame you, I didn’t consult with you before releasing them, people are putting it together, god it’s like we’re kids again..” he said. Harry seemed to grow tense from that, he wasn’t sure what part, but he clearly seemed on edge. “I needed to talk to you, I should have talked to you six years ago..I was too young to know better. But I’m here now, and if you’re okay with it, I would really like to have that talk.” He said finally, releasing a deep breathe. 

Harry stilled for a moment, before nodding. 

“I’m sorry, maybe that sounds lame and cheesy but god harry I really am. It took me so long to realize why I was so miserable, I was so convinced they were right, that it wasn’t going to work. I was stupid Harry, I fell under the pressure, they knew I was the one who would listen, and god I wished I wouldn’t have.” Louis was breathing deeply, he could feel tears welling up and he begged them to go away silently. He didn’t want to make this a guilt trip. 

Harry was still silent, looking on. “I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry darling, I was so scared. They were going to keep us hidden forever and I just wanted to be free, I never thought to think I wouldn’t make it without you. We came so far and I ruined it, but I wanted you to know you have to stop blaming yourself. I’d give anything to go back to how we were, to be best friends again, lovers again. It wasn’t your fault, I was weak and blind to what they were truly doing. This was never your fault.” He said. The tears were falling now, and Louis couldn’t contain them. 

He looked up, but Harry was looking at the table. They didn’t speak for a moment, but soon a deep voice spoke, startling him.   
“It will never go back to how it was.” He said, not bothering to look up. Louis could practically feel his heart shattering, to know he’ll never get to be friends again, never get to hold him or kiss him, make it up to him in every way possible. Louis looked up and nodded, and they sat there for a moment, before he stood up and slowly backed away. “Sorry for bringing you here, I’m sure you were busy..” he said. He finally turned around, tears streaming As he walked towards the door. He went to go open it before a hand caught his. 

He looked up and saw Harry. God he has gotten tall. “Lou, I said we can’t be how we were..I never said we can’t make something new.” Harry finished, and that was all it took to jump into his arms, sobbing. If he was in right state of mind maybe he would feel embarrassed, but instead he allowed himself to be held as he cried. 

“I’m so sorry hazza, I really am. So sorry.” He cried, he was shushed, as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. 

Later on if Harry made a joke about changing the title of two ghosts, it was for Louis ears only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was just listening to too young and habit and cried like A baby so like, here’s what I imagine would happen


End file.
